Human skin is constantly subjected to a variety of insults from extrinsic and intrinsic sources. Extrinsic sources include ultraviolet radiation, environmental pollution, wind, heat, infrared radiation, low humidity, harsh surfactants, abrasives, etc, whereas intrinsic sources include chronological aging and other biochemical changes from within the body. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, these factors can result in visible signs of damage (e.g., fine lines, wrinkling, hyperpigmentation, sallowness, sagging, dark under-eye circles, puffy eyes, enlarged pores, diminished rate of skin cell turnover, flaking, scaling, dryness, roughness). Currently, there are a number of skin care products available to consumers, the majority of which are directed to delaying, minimizing or even reversing the changes associated with aging skin and/or environmental damage to skin. However, there is a continuing need for products and methods that seek to remedy undesirable skin conditions.
One potential source of bioactive ingredients for regulating conditions in mammalian keratinous tissue is achachairu. Achachairu (Garcinia humilis) is a plant belonging to the Clusiaceae (or Guttiferae) family and is widely distributed in the region of Santa Cruz, Bolivia. The achachairu plant (e.g., fruit) is used in Bolivian folk medicine for its healing, digestive, and laxative properties. In Brazil, achachairu is popularly known as “achacha” and is used in folk medicine to treat rheumatism, inflammation, pain and gastric disorders (Alves T M A, Silva A F, Brandao M, Grandi T S M, Smania E F et al. (2000) Biological Screening of Brazilian Medicinal Plants. Mem Inst Oswaldo Cruz 95: 367-373 and Barbosa W, Chagas E A, Martins L, Pio R, Tucci M L et al. (2008) “Germinação de sementes e desenvolvimento inicial de plântulas de achachairu. Rev Bras Frutic.” 30: 263-266).
Some studies suggest that achachar, like many plants, contains unwanted components of concern, such as benzophenones (e.g., guttiferone A) and proteins. See, e.g., Acuña U M, et al., (2009) Polyisoprenylated benzophenones from Clusiaceae: potential drugs and lead compounds. Curr Top Med Chem 9: 1560-1580). Benzophenones are known to exhibit various biological activities such as cytotoxic, genotoxic antimicrobial, antiviral and antioxidant activity. See, e.g., Terrazas P M, et al. (2013) “Benzophenone guttiferone A from Garcinia achachairu Rusby (Clusiaceae) Presents Genotoxic Effects in Different Cells of Mice;” PLoS ONE 8(11): e76485). And proteins are known to cause allergic reactions when contacted with skin. See, e.g., V. Janssens, et al., (2015) “Protein contact dermatitis: myth or reality?” British Journal of Dermatology; 132: 1-6). Thus, in some instances it may be desirable to remove these unwanted components or reduce their concentrations substantially when providing an achachairu ingredient for incorporation into a skin care composition.